Problem: Solve for $e$. $9e+4=-5e+14+13e$ $e=$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ e $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 9e+4&=-5e+14+13e\\\\ 9e+4&=14+8e &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 9e+4 {-8e} &= 14+8e{-8e} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 8e from each side.}}\\\\ e+4&=14 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ e+4{-4} &= 14{-4} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4 from each side.}}\\\\ e &={10} &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $e = { 10 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]